kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Space Paranoids
'' |KH2normalname=Space Paranoids |KH2normalfile=Space Paranoids KHII.ogg |KH2battlename=Byte Bashing |KH2battlefile=Byte Bashing KHII.ogg |KH2battlename2=Byte Striking |KH2battlefile2=Byte Striking KHII.ogg }} Space Paranoids (afrikaans.: Ruimte-paranoïede) is 'n wêreld wat voorkom in Kingdom Hearts II. Dit is geheel en al vervat in die rekenaarstelsel van Hollow Bastion. Dit is gebaseer op die Disney-film , en is vernoem na die videospeletjie wat deur Kevin Flynn in die film geskep is. Tesame met die feit dat dit een van die drie wêrelde in die reeks is wat geheel en al in 'n ander wêreld bestaan, is dit ook een van die twee wêrelde wat gebaseer is op die Tron-franchise, waarvan die ander The Grid is. Space Paranoids word ontsluit tydens die tweede besoek aan Hollow Bastion. Die wêreld is ontoeganklik deur Gummi Ships; In plaas daarvan moet die speler in Ansem se studie toegang tot die rekenaar hê om dit in te voer. Stellings en gebiede Sora, Goofy en Donald word onmiddellik na die digitale wêreld gebring, en word onmiddellik deur Sark gearresteer en na die Pit Cell (ピットセル Pitto Seru) geneem, waar Tron deur die Master Control Program gevange geneem word; hierdie kamer bied ook die Moogle Shop aan. Nadat Tron die situasie verduidelik het, ontsnap die party die Cell, op pad na die Canyon (キャニオン Kyanion), waar hulle 'n mini-wedstryd speel om die terminale toegang te ontsluit. Verder langs en aan die regterkant is die Dataspace (データエリア Dēta Eria, lett. "Data Area"), waar toegang tot die DTD verkry kan word. Sora word gedwing om Light Cycle op die Game Grid (ゲーム盤 Gēmu-ban, lett. "Game Board") te speel, 'n uitgestrekte arena met 'n donkerblou vloer met glansende ligblou aksent. Oorsteek van die canyon lei na die I/O Tower: Hallway (入出力タワー:ホール Nyūshutsuryoku Tawā: Hōru, lett. "Input and Output Tower: Hall"). Op pad na regs neem die groep na die I/O Tower: Communications Room (入出力タワー:通信室 Nyūshutsuryoku Tawā: Tsūshin-shitsu, lett. "Input and Output Tower: Telecommunications Room"), terwyl hulle links gaan neem hulle na die Simulation Hanger (ソーラー船ドック Sōrā-sen Dokku, lett. "Solar Ship Dock"), waar toegang tot die Solar Sailer Simulation (ソーラー船 Sōrā-sen, lett. "Solar Ship") kan verkry word. Die simulasie neem die partytjie na die Central Computer Mesa (システム中枢外部 Shisutemu Chūsū Gaibu, lett. "Central System Externals"), wat die gebied is net voor die hoofkantoor van die MCP, die Central Computer Core (システム中枢 Shisutemu Chūsū, lett. "Central System"). Storielyn Voordat Kingdom Hearts Lank gelede het Ansem the Wise 'n rekenaarstelsel wat deur ENCOM geskep is, gekopieër vir sy eie rekenaarstelsel en dit herdoop tot Hollow Bastion OS, wat Space Paranoids geskep het. Dit sou gebruik word vir die instandhouding van Radiant Garden en sy persoonlike navorsing. Nadat hy Ansem verban en as mentor geposeer het, het Xehanort egter die stelsel verander en die Master Control Program, of MCP, en Sark weer in die oorspronklike stelsel ingestel. Die databasis, waar al die oorspronklike data van die stelsel geberg is, is die DTD genoem na die deur na duisternis, en kon verkry word deur 'n wagwoord wat bestaan uit die name van die sewe Prinsesse van Hart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tydens sy tweede besoek aan Hollow Bastion, verneem Sora by Cid en Yuffie dat hulle die rekenaar van Ansem the Wise gevind het. Sora wil dit gebruik om enige inligting oor die Organisasie, Kairi en Riku of die Koning te vind, en hy koppe na die kasteel. Nadat die rekenaar gevind is, tik Sora rofweg op die sleutelbord en soek tevergeefs na inligting. Terwyl hy dit doen, merk Goofy 'n blou wese op die plafon op. Die wese val op die keybord, en Donald spring agter hom aan. Terwyl Donald op die keybord spring, maak die verkeerde toetsaanslagen die MCP waarsku, wat die party waarsku om nie die konsole verder te misbruik nie. Terwyl hy probeer om van die keybord af te kom, trap Donald per ongeluk meer sleutels, wat daartoe lei dat die party "gearresteer" word en na Space Paranoids vervoer word. Wanneer die bende in Space Paranoids aankom, ontmoet hulle Sark, wat hulle na 'n kubernetiese gevangenis stuur: die Pit Cell. Hier vind hulle Tron ook opgesluit; hy verduidelik waar hulle is, en sy planne om die MCP te staak. Die twee werk saam en ontsnap. Sora neem die energiekernstelsel in die Canyon in, en aktiveer die terminale wat die bende weer na Hollow Bastion kan stuur. Voordat hulle vertrek, vertel Tron dat hulle die wagwoord vir die DTD nodig het om toegang tot die datalêers te kry. Sora leer die wagwoord in die studie van Ansem - die name van die Seven Princesses of Heart - en keer terug na Space Paranoids. Voordat hulle Tron ontmoet, word Sora en sy vriende gedwing om op Sark's Game Grid te speel. Na 'n paar lig-fietsry wedstryde slaag hulle daarin om te ontsnap, en Tron te ontmoet. Die bende gaan dan na die Dataspace en voeg die wagwoord in, wat die funksies van Tron herstel. Sodra toegang verkry word, kry die MCP egter toegang tot die hele stelsel en probeer Hollow Bastion se nood-selfvernietiging geaktiveer word. Tron hacks in die stelsel en verander die wagwoord in die name van Sora, Donald en Goofy. Hulle vertrek dan na die I/O-toring, waar die MCP die vyandelike program na die stad wil oplaai. Nadat hy die program verslaan het, gebruik Tron die terminale in die toring om die trio na die buitewêreld terug te gee. Terug in die laboratorium van Ansem verneem hulle dat die datalêers in die DTD korrup geraak het. Met Space Paranoids at vrede, neem Sora, Donald en Goofy, aandag aan sake in Hollow Bastion. 'N Ruk later slaag die MCP daarin om beheer oor die stad se verdedigingstelsels en die Heartless Manufacturer in Ansem se laboratorium oor te neem. Sora arriveer die wêreld te midde van 'n aanval deur die data-based Heartless, met die Claymores wat nou teen hom gedraai is. Hy ontmoet sy vriende en leer dat hulle aan 'n program werk wat die MCP sal uitroei met 'n kombinasie van kode en Merlin se toorkuns. Nadat hy van buite kontak met Tron verloor het, betree Sora en sy vriende weer Space Paranoids. Hulle vind Tron op die spel rooster, wemel deur 'n leër van Heartless. Tron verslaan hulle en ontsnap aan die Game Grid, en onthul dat die MCP bereid is om 'n algehele oorlog teen die gebruikerswêreld te begin. Sora onthul dat sy vriende die "MCP-uitwissingsprogram" geskep het en dat die groep na die I/O-toring reis om die data op Tron se identiteitsskyf te stoor. Hulle klim op 'n Solar Sailer wat wag vir hulle buite die toring en gaan in die rigting van die MPC. Tydens die vlug val golwe van Heartless wat deur die MCP gestuur is, die kwartet aan, wat veroorsaak dat die Solar Sailer te veel oorlaai en van sy balk af begin val, maar Sora fends hulle weg. By die Central Computer Mesa aangekom, staar hulle hul teen Sark uit en skakel hom vinnig uit. In 'n poging om homself teen die uitroeiingsprogram te verdedig, gee die MCP al sy funksies aan Sark, wat hom weer laat vergroot, en Sora en sy vriende aanval. Hoe dit ook al sy, Sora en Tron is in staat om die program op die MCP te gebruik en hom uit die stelsel te vee. Na die geveg begin Tron skielik vrolik optree, wat Sora opmerk dat hy 'n sluwe kant het; Yuffie blameer later sy persoonlikheidsverandering op Tron "wat te veel met die trio uithang." Voordat Sora, Donald en Goofy vertrek, neem Tron afskeid van elkeen van sy vriende en belowe om mekaar eendag weer te sien voordat hy in die kern spring waar die MCP eens gestaan het. Sora, Donald en Goofy verlaat die stelsel, waar dit onthul word dat die hartelose inval gestaak het. Terwyl hulle probeer verduidelik wat gebeur het, praat Tron skielik met hulle, nou in beheer van die Hollow Bastion OS. Hy wys dan hoe die stad vroeër gelyk het voordat dit vernietig is, waardeur almal die regte naam van die stad onthou het: Radiant Garden. Karakters File:Tron KHII.png|Tron File:Sark KHII.png|Sark File:Master Control Program KHII.png|Master Control Program File:Hostile Program KHII.png|Hostile Program File:Moogle KH.png|Artemicion Karakter ontwerp In Space Paranoids word Sora, Donald en Goofy omgeskakel in data en verander haar vorms dienooreenkomstig. Hul fisieke kenmerke word na grysskaal verander, en hul klere word vervang deur grys pantser en uitrustings, met 'n streep van gloeiende sian. As Sora in sy Drive Forms verander, verander die kringpatrone op sy uitrusting om volgens die vorm te pas: hulle sal verander na rooi vir Valor Form, blou vir Wisdom Form, geel vir Master Form, wit vir Final Form, swart/pers vir AntiForm, en die kringe volg die kleure van die Kingdom Hearts-uitrusting vir limietvorm: silwer bolyf, rooi broek en geel skoene. File:Sora SP KHII.png|Sora in sy Space Paranoids wapenrusting. File:Donald Duck SP KHII.png|Donald in sy Space Paranoids wapenrusting. File:Goofy SP KHII.png|Goofy in sy Space Paranoids wapenrusting. Vyande Heartless Ander Sien ook * The Grid Trivia *Die wêreld-ikoon vir Space Paranoids bevat verskeie herkeners wat 'n paar lig-fietsry nastreef en 'n toneel uitbeeld in die film waar Kevin Flynn, Ram en Tron uit die Game Grid ontsnap. Geen herkeners verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II buite die wêreld-ikoon nie, hoewel hulle in The Grid in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance verskyn. *Tetsuya Nomura verduidelik dit was oorspronklik bedoel vir Space Paranoids en om terug te keer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as deel van Sora se verhaal, terwyl The Grid slegs vir Riku bedoel was, hoewel Nomura uiteindelik die idee geskrap het, en The Grid vir albei karakters gebruik het.[http://hokanko-alt.ldblog.jp/archives/67376379.html Space Paranoids vervang deur The Grid in KH3D] *Alhoewel Tron beweer dat die oorspronklike ENCOM-stelsel geskrap is, noem Xemnas dat die oorspronklike data van die stelsel The Grid geword het.Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas: "Een keer het my meester, Ansem, 'n ou stelsel gevind en 'n kopie van sy Master Control-program gemaak...en dit gebruik om sy eie doel te dien. Dit is die oorspronklike data van die stelsel." Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels